


Master, I'm Cold

by bitterasblood100



Series: A Collection of Obikin [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterasblood100/pseuds/bitterasblood100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May The Rainbow Be With You: Prompt Meme</p><p>Purple: Trying to warm up in the cold. [Fluff]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master, I'm Cold

6/?

“Master I’m _cold_.” Travelling between star systems never did Anakin much good. Even with the jump into hyperspace, they still had three days left of their journey. Deep space was notoriously cold, and despite his thick robes, Anakin still suffered. 

He’d never adjusted well to lower temperatures - having spent most of his childhood life on Tatooine where cold weather was something un-heard of, going from that to the chill of empty atmosphere was a change most unwanted. 

Either Obi-Wan hadn’t heard him, or was choosing not to acknowledge his Padawan’s obvious statement. Anakin’s teeth had been chattering for the last ten minutes, and whilst Obi-Wan was a patient man, right now that patience was wearing a little thin. 

“Master!” Anakin spoke up again, his tone insistent, pulling his robes a little tighter and drawing his knees up to his chin. “I’m **cold**.” Finally Obi-Wan looked up from the navigational chart, to gaze at his younger companion. 

“I heard you the first time Anakin. Surely you have learned from the first time you travelled in space, that it does not get any warmer.” Obi-Wan merely teased, his mouth pulled into a small smile. He remembered vividly the first time he had met Anakin. How, at night, he’d found the small boy wrapped in a blanket, teeth clicking together with the cold, and the Anakin before him now mirrored that. So, Obi-Wan did now, what he did all those years ago. 

Standing, the Jedi disappeared for a minute and returned with an extra blanket from the ship’s sleeping quarters, and sat beside Anakin. He opened the blanket, wrapped it around Anakin’s shoulders and pulled the young man under his arm. Obi-Wan was always warm, that was one thing Anakin always liked, he drew comfort on the fact that he always knew when Obi-Wan was nearby as the man’s body heat was unmistakable. 

“Thank you Master…” Anakin nestled into Obi-Wan’s chest, still curled into a ball and closed his eyes. Slowly he felt warmer, eyes becoming heavy with sleep, and Obi-Wan’s fingers gently stroked his hair. His free hand found Anakin’s, and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“ _Rest well Anakin, rest well_.” 


End file.
